DragonBall Girls Z
by MercuryA
Summary: This is a Mahou Shoujo spinoff version of DragonBall GT, so if you dont like Magical Girl shows dont read it. If you dont mind them go for it. This is my 1st fic so please be nice & leave Reviews that will help me improve the story
1. Chapter 1

**DragonBall GT/Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z Cross/Alternate Universe FanFic**

Chapter 01

Goku had defeated Omega Shenron some time ago. The world was at peace until mysterious things started happening around the globe. The Z fighters had been sensing an enormous power level, even greater then Goku's but every time they thought they had found the mysterious person's hiding place his energy vanished into thin air. The Z fighters were baffled.

While this was happening Pan, Bulla & Marin had been watching a lot of Mahou Shoujo on TV because their parents wouldn't let them investigate with the Z fighters because they didn't stand a chance against it. Pan preferred Shonen, but watched the Mahou Shoujo because Bulla & Marin were really into it. Pan was a total tom-boy, the only girly thing about her was her hair & even that wasn't very feminine. Marin was a total sweet-heart & loved anything girly. While Bulla was smart & sophisticated. The 3 girls were best friends, they always had been.

It was getting late & their dads still hadn't come back from the search for whoever it was that was terrorising the Earth. Bulla & Marin left Pan's house to head home. About half way home Bulla noticed something shimmering in the pale orange sunlight. It was an Amethyst ring with a Pink "P" engraved on it. It was incredibly beautiful so she decided to keep it. Marin's house was near the ocean so she often flew home (she may not be able to defeat who her father is chasing, but she is still a lot more powerful then an ordinary human). While she was flying she spotted something falling & decided to catch it. It was a Sapphire ring with a blue "P" engraved on it. She thought it was odd how it was just falling out of no where so she decided to keep it.

Pan had decided to stay up late, she really wanted to spend some time with her dad. It was way past her bed time & she was barely awake when her father got home. He came in to kiss her goodnight. She noticed something sparkling in her fathers hands. It was an Emerald ring with a green "P" engraved on it. He noticed how much she liked it & gently said to her "I was going to give this to your mother, but I'll give it to you instead, so when I'm not around you can look at this & think of me". He slipped it on her finger & she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next day all of the Z fighters & their families went to Bulla's mansion to discuss what their next move would be. They were considering gathering the DragonBalls to ask Shenron if he could tell them about the person causing all the chaos on Earth. While this was happening, Bulla's mother had noticed that all 3 of the girls had the same rings & asked to have a look at them. They said yes so she took them to her laboratory & examined them, she was quite surprised when she noticed they all had an aurora that could only be seen in florescent light. She examined them some more & realised they had an energy source as well. She asked the girls if she could borrow them so they could be studied. The girls didn't really want to but they said yes just to be polite.

A few weeks had passed & the Z fighters had gathered the DragonBalls. Everyone was there so Bulla's mother gave the girls back their rings, she couldn't figure out how they could have an energy source, she was quite annoyed & had pretty much given up hope of uncovering the answer.

The Z fighters summoned Shenron & asked about the mysterious fighter. He said "the person you seek is indeed powerful, if you wish to defeat him & restore peace to the planet you will need a new source of energy, an untapped source that has no evil dwelling within it. If you can find this kind of energy you will be able to find the man you seek, infact he will come looking for you to obtain it." Bulma immediately new that the source of energy Shenron was talking about was the girl's rings. She asked Shenron if he could unlock the power within them. He said "it shall be done".

Everybody suddenly noticed flashing colours behind them & turned around. Bulla had a pink shimmer all around her body with love hearts around her, Marin had a very gentle sky blue aura with bubbles everywhere & Pan had a very aggressive looking green light around her body with stars shooting about. Bulma's mind was in overdrive, Videl looked furiously at Bulma & asked what everyone was thinking "what have you done". That's when all the Z fighters started to notice the rapid increase in the girls energy, it was sky rocketing.

Everyone was wondering what would happen next. Their energy had stopped increasing, they were as powerful as Super Sayian 2 Gohan when he was fighting Cell. When it seemed everything was starting to die down & go back to normal, Compact Mirrors appeared in the girls hands. As if in a trance Bulla opened her locked & swiped her ring across the mirrors surface & the pink shimmer got even brighter then before. She called out "Hyper Blossom" & her clothes started disappearing & they were replaced by a new, very snazzy all pink outfit consisting of a dark pink undershirt, a dark pink mini-skirt, a light pink jacket & light pink gloves & shoes, her energy started to sky rocket again, the Z fighters didn't think it could get any higher.

It finally stopped when her new clothes finished appearing. She was as powerful as Super Sayian 4 Goku. Then the same thing happened to Marin, but instead of calling out Hyper Blossom she called out "Rolling Bubbles" & got Blue clothes instead of pink, then it happened to Pan, she called out "Powered Buttercup" & got green clothes.

Videl was seriously freaking out, she almost hit Bulma for causing all this to happen to their little girl's but 18 stopped her, unlike Videl & Bulma, 18 could sense energy levels & knew just how powerful their daughters had become.

After their henshin they became aware of what was happening around them. They were wondering what everyone was staring at. That's when they looked at their clothes. Pan was freaking out, she had never worn a skirt in her life, she had never intended to wear one but all of a sudden there she was in a green mini-skirt. Bulla & Marin were thrilled with their outfits & didn't understand what Pan was complaining about. They were holding hands & jumping up & down with excitement. That's when Pan noticed their energy levels & was dumbfounded, she then felt her own & started jumping up & down in excitement as well

The ground started shaking & the Z fighters felt the mysterious person's energy getting closer at an alarming rate. Then as if out of nowhere a boy around Pan's age appeared. He said "where's the energy source." The girl's didn't really understand what he was talking about. Then he turned around & looked at the girls. He looked very shocked & screamed out "how could pitiful children like you possess such incredible power" the girl's didn't know, they couldn't recall what had happened to them.

The Z fighters decided to step in at that point, they realised the girl's didn't yet fully understand the power they had been given & decided to protect them at all costs. After all Shenron said it himself, they will need that power source if they want to defeat this being & it appeared the girl's were the only ones who would be able to use it.

Vegeta yelled out "girl's out of the way" & fired a Final Flare at the child while Gohan fired a Kame-hameha. The girl's quickly got out of the area, but they did it a little to well. Bulla & Marin ran into a building about 2 Kilometres away & Pan flew about 3 Kilometres straight up, they didn't know how fast they had become. The young boy was shocked, so Goku used the opportunity to get behind him & fire a 10x Kame-hameha. It was a direct hit, but it did very little damage. He laughed & mockingly said "is that all you've got?" Goku couldn't believe it. His attack barely even scratched the child.

Pan decided to try & help out, she was the smartest out of the 3 girls when it came to fighting & fired a "Blazing Star Assault" at the child. She was going for a Kame-hameha but that's not what she got, she couldn't understand how she got this new attack. She wasn't to worried about that though, the only thing she was thinking was how cool it looked having stars coming out of her hands forming a beam attack. It was a direct hit but it wasn't doing a lot of damage. She was just about to run out of energy, she was giving it everything she had.

She noticed her green ring started glowing. All of a sudden her attack strength quadrupled, the child realised he was in trouble & tried to get out of the way, but Pan managed to make the beam follow him. Then he disappeared, as if into nothingness. Pan was starting to understand what had happened to her & her friends.

After the battle everybody regrouped & decided that the Z fighters should train the girls. However they weren't really interested but agreed anyway.

A few days later everything had returned to normal. The unknown child hadn't attacked since that day & the girl's had been playing with their new found powers & had pretty much mastered standard attacks & movement, however they couldn't do any moves that needed Kii, they couldn't figure out why so they had decided to ignore that part for now. They decided they needed a name, they were quite different then the Z fighters so they wanted their own thing. After several hours they had agreed on the name "Powerpuff Girls Z". Pan was a little annoyed at how cute it sounded, but she new they all looked incredibly cute in their outfits, she didn't want to admit that she thought she looked cute however & gave Bulla & Marin a bit of a hard time about the name.

The next day there was a new student in Pan's class. He was very hansom & most of the girls in Pan's class immediately developed a crush on him. However Pan had other, more important things to think about then boys. He introduced himself as Peter & sat down. He kept staring at Pan, but she couldn't figure out why.

During recess he came up to her & asked her out on a date, it was obvious that he was nervous. However Pan really wasn't interested in that sort of thing & turned him down without a second thought. He was devastated that she didn't even consider saying yes. A few minutes later Bulla & Marin showed up. Pan told them how Peter asked her out, Marin was furious with Pan, "why didn't you say yes, if I got asked out by a cute guy like him I would have done it within a heartbeat", "I'm not even considering dating anyone just yet, besides we have more important things to worry about then boys" she replied. To Marin's shock Bulla agreed with her.

After school they went their separate ways. Marin decided to go to the mall to do a bit of shopping. While she was there she started feeling strange, so she decided to head home. About half way there she felt the mysterious child's energy getting closer to her. As it got closer she started feeling much worse. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she just knew now would not be a good time to have a fight. She was panicking.

The child appeared in front of her. "Give me the damn energy source" he said in an extremely angry voice, "no I found it, its mine" she replied. He then said very threateningly "fine I'll just take it from you". She was getting quite nauseous now. She decided she had better transform "Rolling bubbles" & in a moment she had changed & she could feel the power within her growing. The child wasn't overly impressed, he fired a powerful energy blast at her and it was a direct hit, in her nauseous state she was having a hard time seeing properly, everything was spinning.

The child then fired a scatter shot, she new she was in trouble if it was a direct hit. Just as the scatter shot was about to hit her from every angle her ring started glowing & she screamed "Bubble Explosion" & thousands of tiny bubbles appeared around her & absorbed the scatter shots energy, the bubbles suddenly scattered all around the child & exploded.

While he was distracted she shouted "Bubble Glare", a bubble appeared around her & reflected the sunlight in all directions blinding the child, which gave her time to escape. The further away she got from him the better she felt. She thought that was quite odd, as did her father when she told him she had a run-in with the mysterious boy.

Marin's father told the rest of the Z fighters what happened. They started thinking if the boy is after their energy source he will surely attack the girls separately. From what they had been told by Marin & seen from Pan he would most likely be out matched if he fought all 3 of them at once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day after school the girl's all met at Pan's house as they often did. Marin told them about the fight & how ill she felt as the strange boy got closer to her. Bulla was a little annoyed, she wanted to know what kind of special Kii moves she possessed as Hyper Blossom. She was the only one of the three who hadn't used any. She was almost wishing to have to fight the boy just to find out, she really wanted to know what she could do

Bulla was heading to the local Anime specialty shop. On her way she noticed the familiar energy of the mysterious child. She was surprised at herself. She really wanted to fight him & now was her chance to find out what kind of Kii attacks she had. By the time the child showed up she was already Hyper Blossom & had gotten bored waiting for him. He demanded her to hand over her energy source. In a very calm & collected tone of voice she replied "come & get it". Which made him extremely angry & he started attacking her with physical attacks.

She wasn't expecting that, she had only seen him using Kii based moves before now. They were evenly matched. But then he snuck up behind her & condensed his energy into a sword & slashed her shoulder. She screamed out in pain. Vegeta suddenly showed up & told her to get far, far away. He fired a Final Shine at the child & it was a direct hit, but like last time it had very little effect. He mockingly said "Surely you can do better then that", which enraged Vegeta, he was proud of his fighting skills, but he was loosing to a child. Right then & there he decided to give it everything he had. He fired several Final Shine's all at once. Then while they were approaching the boy he started charging his energy for a Final Flash. Just as the last Shine hit the child he fired his Flash move. Bulla wasn't as far away as she should have been & almost got caught up in the blast.

There was light & dust everywhere & when it had died down a bit, she noticed Vegeta on the ground, unconscious with bruises all over his body. She thought he was dead & rushed to his side, she was crying & the tears were falling onto his face but there was no reaction. "Daddy, daddy, come on wake up, you can't die on me, not now" she said in a very gentle voice. But nothing happened. Then the child ran up to her & fired an energy blast right in her face, she went flying. Before she could get a grip with what was going on he flew up to her & kicked her in the back, she landed very hard on the ground. She was barely conscious now. She started to notice the ring on her finger was glowing, but it wasn't bright like Pan & Marin had described it. It was a very gentle glow. Then the child kicked her again, she screamed in agony.

The boy said "I'll take your ring now", she barely managed to say "no, don't". All that was on her mind now was staying alive & getting revenge for her father, but it was the revenge that really got her motivated. Suddenly her ring started glowing furiously, the boy was just about to slip it of off her finger but he was startled & dropped her hand. A pink shimmer appeared all around her body, the boy was curious & wanted to wait & see what would happen. So he backed off a bit & just watched. Bulla started Levitating & something was happening to her clothes, Gold lace started appearing on the edges, she stood up. The boy looked into her eyes, he didn't see anything, it was as if her soul had left her body. She started saying softly "I'll kill you" & she kept saying it over & over again getting a little louder each time until she was screaming it at the boy. The boy had noticed a dramatic increase in her energy while this was happening, he was getting a little worried, but he wanted to see what the energy source he was after could do. So he tauntingly said "you can't kill me, if your father couldn't what makes you think you can".

He noticed tears in her eyes & she screamed out "Hyper Rocket Yoyo" & a pink yoyo appeared in her hand. Needless to say the boy was baffled, how could a yoyo possibly stop him? She started twirling it around, she was twirling it so fast a hurricane was appearing, she then said in a very cold, unforgiving voice "Flaming Heart Hurricane" & a bunch of Love Hearts appeared all around her body. The boy was looking on wondering what was going to happen next. The hearts burst into flames, she then threw them into the hurricane. The hurricane burst into flames & became twice as large. Before the boy could react, Bulla was behind him, as he started turning around she punched him in the face, he flew into the burning hurricane and every ounce of his body was on fire.

He then looked up & Bulla was above the flames. She said "I'm going to kill you, Slicing Heart Blade", as she said blade the pointy end of a heart became attached to the yoyo, which then started spinning around creating a gigantic blade. Bulla had a horrific smile on her face "now DIE" she screamed & fired it directly at the child. He knew if that hit him he would be mortally wounded, then he disappeared. The burning hurricane stopped & bulla was crying on the ground. Then she heard a familiar voice say "it's alright Bulla, I'm not going to die so easily" she turned around & a very battered Vegeta was standing before her. She ran up to him & said "I thought you were dead, I'm so relieved". She then collapsed. She had used so much energy with the few attacks she used she was exhausted. She was asleep for 3 whole days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When she woke up she was in the hospital. Her mother looked very relieved, she asked "can you remember what happened sweetie". She tried to remember but the last thing she remembered was looking at her glowing ring. Later that evening Pan & Marin came to visit. Pan said "I heard from Vegeta that you kicked some serious butt", Marin was so excited, she wanted to know what kind of weapon she would have. Bulla didn't know what to tell them. Pan told Bulla what Vegeta had told her, "well I wanted to know what kind of Kii attacks I would have, I guess now I know, would be nice if I could actually remember doing them though". Marin also wanted her outfit to change & get the gold lace all around it, she thought it would be ultra cute.

The next day while Pan & Marin were visiting Bulla, Goku came & asked if he could talk to them. They weren't doing anything so they agreed. Goku explained that he & the other Z fighters think that what happened to Bulla was a sort of transformation, similar to what happened the first time he went Super Sayian. He wanted to avenge Krillen's death & got so emotional that his body couldn't handle it so his body converted the rage into energy. Of course the girl's hair didn't change but their clothes did & the fact that Bulla had materialised an incredibly powerful weapon out of thin air proved it. Pan wanted to know if she & Marin would also have weapons, "I don't see why you wouldn't, you have the same kind of power source so it wouldn't make sense if you & Marin couldn't do it

A week later Bulla returned to school & during recess Peter came up to her & very casually asked her out on a date. While Bulla was away he had become one of the most popular people in the entire school. She wasn't sure if she should say yes or not, it had only been a few weeks since he asked Pan out, sure she turned him down but that wasn't the point. She new Marin would say yes. She decided to be polite & said yes. He told her he had tickets to a new amusement park that had just opened up. Bulla wanted to go there so it was the icing on the cake.

That weekend they went to the amusement park. While they were walking around she noticed Pan & her parents. She & Peter went up to say hello. After the pleasantries they went there separate ways. It had been a few hours & Peter needed to use the bathroom so he excused himself & Bulla sat down on a bench. While she was sitting down a beautiful woman sat next to her & said "it's a lovely day isn't it" she replied "yes it is". The lady asked if Bulla was by herself, "I'm just waiting for my date to get back", the woman then slyly said "lucky me".

Before Bulla had time to react she was pinned to the ground, everyone in seeing distance started screaming. Pan heard the screams & quickly headed to where they were coming from. When she got there a few seconds later she was shocked, Bulla's face was turning blue. Pan ran into the woman & knocked her of balance, Bulla had just enough time to get away, she was gasping for air. The woman had a very evil look in her eyes, "so your one of the other ones, no matter I'm more then capable of dealing with the two of you" Gohan fired a Masenko at the woman from above, she moved out of the way but it singed her hair which upset the woman immensely, in a very pissed of voice she said "do you have any idea how long it takes me to do my hair, it takes time to look this good".

She then did something the Z fighters had never seen before, she fired a fireball at Gohan. He managed to dodge it but then it split in two & both pieces started following him. Gohan was flying around as fast as he could but the fireballs were right on his tail. "Do you think that's as fast as they can go" she said very calmly, the fireballs speed suddenly shot up a couple of notches & flew right past Gohan & stopped in front of him. He was flying so fast he didn't have time to react & flew into them. "Dad" Pan yelled out as Gohan was falling to the ground. "Now that I've dealt with that pest, I can focus on the two of you" she said in a cold voice.

Everybody in the area had fled by this point & it was just the 3 of them, "So much for my first date" Bulla said in an annoyed voice. Bulla & Pan yelled out "Hyper Blossom", "Powered Buttercup" a few seconds later their henshin was finished. The woman really didn't seem intimidated. Pan decided to try a "Shooting Star Shatter", she stretched her arms straight out & stars appeared in both of her hands, they started spinning around rapidly until they became shooting stars. She then pushed her hands together & made the two shooting stars into one big one. She yelled out "Shooting Star", the giant star released a huge beam of energy, the woman knew that she could handle it so she just stood there. It was a direct hit, but something strange was happening to the beam, it was condensing itself & getting smaller, it was starting to hurt the woman, but only a little. That's when Pan yelled out "Shatter", the beam exploded & hundreds of little stars appeared out of the light. The woman knew if they hit her it could be bad, only because the points of the stars were extremely sharp, as they started moving towards her she flew straight up, she assumed they would all hit each other & it would be over with, well she was wrong. Pan started moving her hands & the small stars went straight up, the woman started moving around rapidly, but Pan kept moving her hands which made the stars follow her.

While this was happening Bulla decided it was about time she did something. She flew to the top of the rollercoaster so she could see everything that was happening. She decided to try an "Eternal Hearts" attack. She raised her hands above her head & rested her right hand on her left, a very pale shimmer appeared around her body, she said "Eternal Hearts" & hearts started coming out of her body & landed on her right hand, the hearts started joining together, forming a huge heart, by this time the woman had noticed what she was doing & thought she could handle Bulla's attack but she didn't want to risk it, she had to get out of there. She started flying away, Pan noticed what she was trying to do & gave up on her "Shooting Star Shatter" move & called out "Starlight Holder", lots of tiny stars started coming out of her hands & flew to the woman. The woman suddenly stopped, she couldn't move her hands & feet "a bind" she said in shock. She knew she wasn't getting out of the way.

That's when Bulla moved her hands down in front of her body, the giant heart followed her hands & she called out "now go", the heart started moving towards the woman. Suddenly the mysterious boy appeared & condensed his energy into a sword once more, but this time he slashed the binds & they both escaped. But the giant heart had to go somewhere & now that it wasn't in Bulla's hands she couldn't direct it anymore. It was going to crash into the amusement park & most likely destroys everything in a ten Kilometre radius. Pan knew that she would have to be the one to stop it, but she didn't think she would be able to. "I'm gonna stop it…" Pan yelled out to Bulla, "no you cant, we have to get away" she replied in an extremely worried voice. But it was too late as they were talking the heart had gotten dangerously close to the ground.

Without thinking pan dashed under it. She was trying to push it up, into outer space, she was succeeding at stopping it from getting any closer to the ground but it was draining her energy fast. She was getting weaker now, her feat were actually stuck in the ground, she didn't think she would be able to make it, she thought she was going to die. However her ring started glowing, it kept getting brighter & brighter until the glowing appeared around her body as well. She noticed that her clothes started glowing and then the gold lace appeared around the edges, she knew exactly what was happening. Her power level was starting to sky rocket, but when it finally stopped it was barely enough to push the heart upwards. Then as if in a trance she called out "Destruction Powered Mace" & a huge gold mace (shaped like a two sided hammer) appeared in her hands

When she noticed what she was holding her energy started shooting upwards again. The Mace got a green glow which also enveloped Pan. She then called out "Powered Mace Blast" & started spinning around faster & faster until she hit the giant heart with all of her strength & the heart flew straight up. It kept getting higher until it couldn't be seen anymore.

On Monday Bulla told Peter she couldn't go out with him, she just said "my life is way too hectic" & he accepted it. But at lunch he went up to Marin while she was by herself & asked her out. Marin said yes without even thinking about it. He told her they could go to the Zoo if she wanted to, she had wanted to check out the new exhibits so she said yes with a big smile. She went back over to Pan & Bulla & told them what happened. Bulla was surprised & said "you do remember me telling you how he ditched me at the amusement part don't you", "there was a battle going on, you cant expect a normal person to stick around while that sort of thing is happening" she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

On Sunday Marin met Peter at the Zoo. She was a bit nervous, it was her first date & she was worried she would screw it up. Peter on the other hand was calm & collected, it was a pretty hot day so he was sitting down with a soft drink in his hand & had an unopened one waiting for Marin. She was glad to see it, it took her a good fifteen minutes to fly to the outer area of the city & then it took thirty minutes on the train to get to the Zoo. "Thanks so much for the drink, I so need it" she gladly said to Peter. Peter had a smile on his face "you look hot" he said "oh thanks" a blushing Marin replied "oh, did I say that out loud?" now Peter was blushing slightly, "should we start looking around", "Ok, how about the elephants first" Marin said excitedly.

It had been about two hours & Peter hadn't asked to see anything, "What would you like to look at? I've seen pretty much everything I wanted to" Marin asked. Peter didn't think that Marin would like to see what he wanted to, but she insisted. What Peter wanted to look at wasn't very far away so he asked Marin to close her eyes & he would guide her there. "Can I open my eyes now" Marin asked a minute later, "yes, just don't freak out ok" he replied, Marin opened her eyes & saw a big snake in front of her, she was just about to scream when she started feeling ill, she looked to her left but Peter wasn't there, so she looked to her right & Peter was standing there with his head right up against the glass, he was as giddy as a school girl, it was obvious that he was excited.

He then ran to the next glass window & did the same, he started running all around the room looking in all the different displays, he was ecstatic. Marin was feeling incredibly sick now, she thought she had gotten to hot, everything in the room started spinning. Peter hadn't even noticed how pale she had become, then she collapsed, she fell hard on the ground & made a loud thud, Peter turned around to see what the noise was & was shocked when he saw Marin lying on the ground. He rushed to her side & started yelling for help, just as paramedics showed up she woke up but the paramedics wanted to check her out just to be safe

A few minutes later they gave her the all clear. But she thought she had better go home & lie down, "Sorry for ruining our date, I'll see you at school tomorrow", "are you sure your feeling better" Peter asked in a worried tone "oh, I'll be fine. I just need to relax a bit & get out of the sun". Marin's mother showed up at that point so Marin got in the car & went home. "I want you to go straight to bed when you get home" Marin's mother ordered "Yes Mother" she replied. But by the time they were back at their house Marin was feeling completely fine, she didn't want to go to bed however she was ordered to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day at school Peter came up to Marin & asked if she was feeling any better, "yes I'm fine now, I guess I was just in the sun to long", "I'm so glad" he replied. Later in the day the entire school had to dissect frogs, Pan really wasn't interested however she noticed that Peter was getting quite excited, he was actually playing with the knife, pretending to kill the little people he had drawn on his fingers. Pan just figured he was being a typical male, most of the other boys in her class were excited as well.

In the next classroom over Marin was starting to feel ill once more. She really didn't understand why she kept feeling ill out of the blue, she figured this time it was the fact that she had to cut open a frog, sure, it was dead, but she had to touch it, an alive frog is creepy enough, but a dead one is just down right disturbing. Back in Pan's classroom the time to cut open the frogs had arrived, every girl in the room had a 'why on earth do I have to do this' look on their face, while most of the boys looked quite happy. Especially Peter, as the teacher said calmly to the class "you may begin any time" Peter really started hounding into the frog, he was being vicious to it, Pan just thought to herself 'I bet its glad its already dead'.

In Marin's room she felt like she was going to be sick, she asked the teacher if she could be excused to go to the bathroom, but he said "no you may not, if I let you leave now you wont come back, hold it in", "I think I'm going to be sick though" she snapped back, "Don't use that tone of voice with me young lady" he angrily replied "I'm sure you'll be fine, just try not to think about what your about to do" he said calmly.

In Pans classroom Peter was finally ready to dissect the frog, up until now he had just been putting random cuts in its body. Pan had already done hers & was over it, she couldn't help staring at Peter though, he was enjoying this way too much. He got a creepy look on his face as he sliced open the frog.

Pan heard Mr. Hillsbe shouting "get back in here this instant", she looked out the door & saw Marin running past. A couple of doors down in Bulla's classroom they heard all the commotion & everyone was wondering what was happening, then Bulla noticed Marin running past, 'I don't like it either but its not worth getting expelled over' she thought to herself. Just as Marin had gotten to a toilet stall she threw up, at the same time Peter had finished dissecting the frog & had started cutting its eyes out, but the excitement had faded & he was calming down. 'What kind of guy is Marin dating, he must have issues to be that messed up' Pan thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After school Marin & Bulla went to Pan's house. Bulla kept teasing Marin about how she had run out of the room in fear of the dead frogs, "I was going to be sick" she kept telling Bulla. A little while later Marin was watching her favourite Mahou Shoujo & Pan asked Bulla to come to the kitchen to help her get some more chips, Marin didn't notice they had left the room. Pan told Bulla about Peter, she was wondering if she should tell Marin, "Marin can take care of herself, she'll be fine, if he does anything wrong she can just punch him in the face" Bulla said jokingly, Pan wasn't sure, she didn't want to upset Marin by telling her, but was worried that Peter mite get freaky with her, although Bulla did have a point, they were much stronger then any average human. "I don't like this, I'll keep watching Peter in class and if he does anything else strange I'm going to tell her" Pan said in a firm voice. "Ok" Bulla replied, "Can we go back in there now, Lyrical Nanoha A's is going to start soon" she added. A few hours later Bulla & Marin left for home.

A day later Marin returned home from school & was shocked when she saw Peter standing outside her house, "how did you get here?" she asked, "I drove of course", Marin knew that couldn't be true, it took at least forty-five minutes to drive to her house from school, the only way he could have gotten there before her was if he flew. But she knew that couldn't be true, she was quite confused however she didn't want Peter to think she was strange so she invited him in.

As she opened the door she started to feel slightly sick once again, she was getting annoyed at the whole mystery illness thing now. "Mum, dad I'm home" she called out, but there was no answer "hmm, that's odd, mum's always here when I get home, I wonder where she went?", "I'm sure she's fine, she's probably just running errands" Peter replied "your probably right" Marin said in a slightly worried voice. As the two of them got further into the house Marin started feeling more ill. Though this time she didn't know why, the last two times there was a reason, but this time she couldn't think of one.

As they got closer to the lounge room Marin's sickening feeling got much worse, as she walked past the lounge room she noticed something red in the corner of her eye, she turned her head to see what it was. She jumped back & shrieked, her father & mother were tied up on the floor, her father was unconscious & he had slashes in his wrists, her mother was barely conscious with bruises all over her body. She was seriously freaking out, she ran up to them crying "dad, dad wake up" she was screaming, her mother was looking across the room, "mum, who did this to you" she asked with tears running down her face, "run" she replied in an extremely weak voice.

Marin tried to stop the blood coming out of her father's wrists. She then heard someone laughing, she looked to her right, but there was no one, so she looked to her left, but nothing, she realised that it was coming from behind her, she turned her head slowly, Peter was laughing hysterically now. She stood up, "did you do this?" she asked in an angry tone, "what if I did?" he snapped back, "why?" she yelled at him. "I have to get revenge against certain people" he said in a calm voice "what did my parents ever do to you?" she asked, "your parents never did anything to me" he said with a big smile on his face "I don't understand" she quietly said, "but their daughter & her friends did something to me" he said with an evil grin.

He dashed across the room & fired an energy beam in her face, she went flying through the wall & was lying in the ocean now, she stood up & the compact mirror appeared in her hand, with tears in her eyes she swiped the ring across the mirror & screamed "Rolling Bubbles" but something was different this time, the ring was glowing violently but nothing happened, she called out "Rolling Bubbles" again, but still nothing. She couldn't understand why it wasn't working. Peter thought he had waited more then enough & condensed his energy into a sword, "you're that child" Marin said in a shocked voice "your only just figuring this out now, where have you been the last five minutes" he snapped back at her "shut up" she yelled at him. Peter dashed up to Marin & was trying to hit her with his energy sword, she was barely managing to avoid it, and all this time her ring was glowing violently.

While this was happening, Bulla & Pan's rings were also glowing quite brightly, but they couldn't figure out why. Then a little screen appeared above their rings, showing what was happening. They transformed into Hyper Blossom & Powered Buttercup & headed straight to Marin's house but it would take time to get there.

Back at Marin's house she was still barely managing to avoid Peter's attacks, he dashed behind her & fired a scatter shot, it was a direct hit, she landed on the ground hard. She had to transform into 'Rolling Bubbles' but Peter wasn't giving her enough time. It was obvious he wanted her dead, if he gave her time to transform into her other form it would be a lot more difficult for him to finish her off. He was firing beam attacks at her continuously now, she was too weak to avoid them, she was screaming in pain with tears running down her face. But she wasn't crying because she was being hurt, she was crying because she knew if her parents didn't get medical treatment soon they would die.

Bulla & Pan finally arrived. They were startled when they saw what Peter was doing to Marin. Pan fired a "Shooting Star Shatter" at Peter, while he was distracted Bulla went to Marin & helped her up "you have to help my parents" Marin said in a weak voice, "what happened to your parents" Bulla asked, Marin pointed to the house, Bulla turned around & was horrified to see her best friends dad bleeding to death while her mother was battered with bruises all over her body "Oh my god" she shrieked "you have to get them to a hospital" Marin said with tears in her eyes.

"Pan will take care of Peter, I'll get your parents to a hospital & you have to get out of here, your in no condition to fight" Bulla said in a firm voice. Marin started flying away slowly, she had lost most of her energy, Bulla dashed over to Marin's parents & untied them, she was trying to fly away as well, but carrying two unconscious people is no easy task. Peter saw Bulla in the corner of his eye "NO, I WANT THEM DEAD" he yelled while dashing towards her.

Pan knew she had to protect Marin's parents & used a "Starlight Flash" move to triple her speed & get in front of Peter. Peter figured she would try something like that & fired energy balls randomly in front of himself, Pan flew straight into his barrage & was badly hit, she started falling towards the ground. Peter had condensed his energy into a sword one again.

Marin turned around when she heard Pan scream to see what was happening. Peter dash punched Bulla in the face, she lost her balance & Marin's father started falling. Bulla was just about to catch him but Peter started firing energy balls at her & she missed his hand.

Peter used this opportunity to his advantage. Peter dashed to Krillin & used his sword to slash him vertically all the way down his body, "DAD" Marin screamed, Peter then started charging his energy for a finishing move, Marin was desperately trying to get close enough to her farther to protect him. But she was too late, Peter fired a "Colossal Death Beam". Marin looked on, "NO" she shrieked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When the light cleared there was nothing left, Krillin's body had completely disintegrated. Marin fell to the ground, she had lost her will to live "daddy" she kept saying. Peter looked quite happy with himself. He hadn't realised that Pan was charging her energy for a finishing move of her own. She had decided to use her 'Blazing Starshot' move, her arms were stretched out to the sides, there was a violent green energy forming in her hands, she yelled out "Blazing Starshot" & the green energy started getting more violent, then it started glowing & lots of tiny stars started coming out of the energy, the green light was covering her entire body now & stars were coming out everywhere, the green energy was becoming gigantic.

She fired it & the green energy flew out of her hands, it changed direction & both beams of energy were headed straight toward Peter, but he still hadn't noticed, he was to thrilled that he had managed to kill someone. The next thing Peter knew there were two energy beams headed towards him, one from the left & one from the right however he didn't have enough time to react & it was a direct hit on both sides. He fell to the ground unconscious. Pan was completely drained, she had used almost all of her energy on that single attack.

Marin had been hearing a familiar voice, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from or who it was, she had been looking around but there wasn't anyone near her, she thought she had lost the plot. "You must get up & fight" it kept saying to her very gently, she realised it was her father, but how could she be hearing her dead father. He then appeared above her, she thought she was hallucinating.

He said "I'm going to help you", "daddy" she said in a depressed voice. She was in a state of shock, she had just seen her father die. "You must calm down, the reason you couldn't transform into Rolling Bubbles earlier was because you were to emotional & the ring couldn't handle it", however she couldn't calm down, her mother could be dead for all she knew & she knew for a fact that her father was already gone, she started crying again. Krillin knew his little girl very well & didn't think she would be able to calm down "I'm going to help you become Rolling Bubbles, but I have to give up my soul". "what are you going to do?" she asked "I'm going to give all of my energy to the energy source inside your ring", "will you still be able to go to heaven" she quietly asked, "No, but I'll be with you as long as you have the ring, ill never forget you sweet heart", He leaned over & kissed her cheek.

He disappeared, Marin was screaming "No, daddy come back". She could see a faint blue light, but she didn't know where it was coming from, it kept getting brighter until it was all she could see. Her arms raised on their own, the compact mirror appeared & without wanting to she swiped the ring across the mirror & called out "Rolling Bubbles", she started levitating & her clothes where changing, but her clothes had a slight gold glow, she managed to look down at her body & her clothes already had the gold lace around them.

She didn't understand why she already had the power upgrade, it only happened to Hyper Blossom & Powered Buttercup when they were in a crisis. When the clothes had finished appearing, two lights, one pink & one green shot out of her ring. The green one went to Powered Buttercup & her clothes got the gold lace as well, plus all of her energy was restored, the same thing happened to Hyper Blossom, who was at the hospital now. Pan noticed that Peter was coming to, she dashed over to him & kicked him in the gut, he groaned, Pan really wanted to teach Peter a lesson but figured she should let Marin do it since it was her father who he killed.

Peter grabbed Pan's leg & stole some of her energy, he got up & dashed away. Pan was following closely behind with Marin behind her. Pan decided it was time to use a binding move & called out "Starlight Holder", lots of tiny stars appeared & grabbed Peters hands & legs "let me go" he shouted at the girls. "Give it to him good Marin" Pan said.

Marin decided to try & new move 'Hundred Bubbles Thunder" she stretched out her right arm & called out "Hundred Bubbles" & bubbles started coming out of her right hand, she started spinning around, the bubbles followed her body, more bubbles were forming now, Marin couldn't be seen anymore, the bubbles covered every ounce of her being, "Thunder" she shouted, the bubbles suddenly rose above her head, all that could be seen were bubbles. Lightning started appearing around the bubbles "Lightning Blast" she screamed.

All of the electric bubbles started moving towards Peter, they were all around him, they started glowing, and one hundred electric streams all hit Peter at the same time. He screamed out in pain, just as Peter thought the attack was over all of the bubbles exploded, the explosion destroyed Pans bind & he started falling. But just as he was about to fall into the ocean the mysterious woman from the amusement park appeared & caught him. Then they vanished, "who was that?" Marin asked Pan, "It's that woman from the other week, the one who attacked me & Bulla", "Damn it, they got away" Marin said angrily "He should know not to mess with us anymore" Pan said happily.

Pan was helping Marin fly away, she wanted to go to the hospital to see if her mother was alright. They had flown about a kilometre when they heard a familiar voice angrily call out "Colossal Death Beam" it was headed straight towards Marin, but Pan pushed her out of the way, it was a direct hit "PAN" Marin shrieked. Marin dashed towards Pan to catch her but Peter knew she would so he fired energy beams above Pan, Marin flew straight into them.

Marin was falling now, she could barely move "YOU MUST DIE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME" Peter said in a pissed off voice, Just as he was dashing towards Marin to deliver the final blow, Marin's hands raised on their own, the compact mirror appeared & she screamed "Rolling Bubbles", then she added "Rolling Impact Blower" a rod appeared in her hands & Peters energy sword hit it & was deflected. Marin had control over her body once again "Bubble Champagne" she yelled & a bubble came out of her rod, it enveloped Peter, he was firing energy beams everywhere to try & break it but they just bounced off the sides. Marin used this opportunity to see how Pan was. She was barely conscious


End file.
